The present disclosure relates generally to modular devices that can be assembled and disassembled by a user to form a useful article. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to an apparatus having a plurality of plates that can be assembled and disassembled by a user to form a device having a central concave basin that may be used to accommodate articles or to form a structural support for items.
In many applications, it may be desirable to provide a modular device that can be assembled and/or disassembled by a user to provide a useful article. In some applications, modular devices are desired because they may include a small form factor when disassembled, but may retain a much larger form factor when assembled into a useful article. A small form factor may be desirable when a user is travelling, transporting the device, storing the device, or generally isn't using the device. When the user desires to use the article for an application, the modular device may be unpacked and assembled to form the useful article.
Modular devices of this nature are used for a variety of applications, for example in gardening as flower pots or planters, as furniture for seating or storage, or for other applications such as a portable fire pit or grill for receiving items such as firewood.
Conventional modular devices for assembly and/or disassembly by a user are often bulky and are not easily assembled at a desired location. What is needed then are improvements in modular devices for allowing assembly and/or disassembly by a user for the purpose of forming useful article.